This invention relates to devices for holding endotracheal tubes, and in particular to a device which has a tube-holding support which is positionable in various positions in order to allow access to the patient's mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,358 discloses an endotracheal tube holder having an endotracheal tube platform held rigidly in place between two portions of a face plate frame. The rigid structure of the frame and the tube platform permits the platform to be located only in one position in the patient's mouth. Furthermore, the frame, which extends above and below the patient's mouth, substantially prevents access to the mouth. Thus, while the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,358 is a significant advance over the prior art, it, in turn, suffers deficiencies which limit its usefulness.